


A aposta

by magalud



Series: A aposta [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Marauders, Plot Twists, Pretty mild, Student Snape
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape perde uma aposta</p>
            </blockquote>





	A aposta

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter e seus personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic e Bloomsbury, entre outros. Ou seja, quase o mundo todo, menos eu.
> 
> Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2006, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest

 

– Sabe o quanto Sirius me implorou para trocar de lugar comigo?

 

– Eu a teria esganado se você concordasse, Lily. Eu fiz a aposta com você.

 

– Relaxe, Severus. Aliás, é só isso que eu quero: que você relaxe.

 

– Por que isso provoca o efeito contrário em mim? – perguntou Severus, tenso.

 

– Hum, deixe-me ver. – Lily Evans ignorou a pergunta, cruzando os braços e tamborilando os dedos no queixo, pensativa. – Onde podemos fazer isso sem sermos interrompidos ou incomodados? E onde Sirius e James não descubram onde estamos?

 

– Evans – Severus perguntou, desconfiado, uma das sobrancelhas erguidas –, o que pretende fazer?

 

– Ah, já sei. A Sala Precisa.

 

– Evans, o que vai fazer?

 

– Relaxe.

 

– Evans, não vou relaxar até me responder.

 

– Vamos logo. Eu só tenho meia hora, e ela está passando. – Puxou-o pela mão. – Devia ter apostado mais tempo. Não sei se vai dar.

 

– Evans, pare de me ignorar!

 

– E pare de me chamar de Evans! Severus, você é muito estressado. Vou dar um jeito nisso. Não se preocupe, você vai adorar.

 

– De novo, por que isso não me tranqüiliza?

 

Os dois subiram as escadas e chegaram até o retrato de Barnabás, o Amalucado. Então, comum pouco e magia e concentração, entraram na Sala do Requerimento. Severus olhou em volta, fixando seu olhar na peça mais proeminente do aposento.

 

– Um... altar?

 

– Não, seu tolo! É uma bancada de pia, ou melhor um lavatório do tipo que se encontra num salão de beleza Muggle.

 

Severus tinha um pai Muggle, e conhecia um pouco sobre eles. Mas seus conhecimentos não se estendiam a salões de beleza.

 

– E para que serve?

 

– Você logo vai ver. Pendure sua capa ali e sente-se na cadeira perto da pia.

 

– Cadeira?

 

Só então ele viu a cadeira encostada perto da pia. A sobrancelha voltou a se erguer e ele obedeceu.

 

Mas advertiu:

 

– Não preciso lembrá-la dos termos do nosso acordo.

 

– Claro que eu me lembro. Você perdeu uma aposta cretina no jogo de quadribol e eu ganhei meia hora com você para fazer o que quiser, nos seguintes termos: sem uso de feitiços humilhantes, sem uso de poções alteradoras de personalidade, sem favores sexuais, sem espectadores, sem passar adiante essa meia hora para outras pessoas. Se eu desrespeitar os termos desse acordo, você fica ganhador da aposta e aí você me tem durante meia hora nas mesmas condições. É, eu me lembro, perfeitamente.

 

– Vejo que estudou bem esses termos.

 

– Não se preocupe, não vou arriscar perder a aposta que já ganhei. Agora encoste a cabeça ali. – Lily usou as duas mãos para guiá-lo no encosto de cabeça. – E é só relaxar.

 

– O que você vai fazer? – Severus estava de cabeça encostada, semi-reclinado, mas ainda assim tentando acompanhar os movimentos dela. – Para onde você vai?

 

– Calma, Severus. Eu só vou lavar o seu cabelo.

 

– O quê?! – Ele tentou se erguer e ela o segurou pelos ombros. – Que brincadeira é essa?

 

– Quieto! Se não eu vou considerar que você não quer pagar a aposta, e aí eu juro que vou entregá-lo para o Sirius!

 

– Pensa que eu tenho medo dele ou daquele lobisomem de estimação?

 

– Severus, * _relaxe_ *. Eu vou lavar o cabelo apenas para massagear sua cabeça; é só isso.

 

– Massagem? Na cabeça?

 

– É muito relaxante. É só isso que eu quero fazer.

 

Ele ficou olhando para ela. Depois respondeu:

 

– Está bem. – Ajeitou-se na cadeira. – Pode prosseguir.

 

Severus logo ouviu o barulho de água correndo e a ordem de inclinar-se para trás. Ele obedeceu e sentiu quando ela pegou todo o seu longo cabelo. Lily o molhou, e ele sentiu a água morna e convidativa. Sim, muito agradável.

 

Um líquido foi passado nos cabelos e Severus reconheceu o cheiro de lima-da-pérsia.

 

– O que você está usando?

 

– Shampoo de frutas cítricas.

 

– Por que não poções? É o que eu uso.

 

– Achei que isso seria melhor.

 

– Mas é seguro?

 

– Severus, relaxe. Está tudo bem.

 

– Você não está pintando o cabelo, está?

 

– Não, Severus. Pela última vez, confie em mim. Agora procure relaxar. Como você vai conseguir relaxar se fica me perguntando as coisas de instante em instante? Apenas se deite e deixe tudo comigo, está bem? Feche os olhos e só aproveite.

 

Ele assentiu e tentou relaxar. Seu olfato aguçado detectou também alecrim e sálvia. Obviamente este shampoo Muggle tinha propriedades adstringentes. Mentalmente ele começou a listar outros ingredientes que também poderiam ter sido usados. Era uma atividade muito confortadora, essa. Ele revia mentalmente listas e listas de substâncias bruxas, ervas mágicas, ervas Muggle, frutas...

 

Após esfregar bastante o cabelo, Lily enxaguou-o e aplicou outro produto, um diferente, pelo que Severus percebeu, pois sentiu uma fragrância levemente floral. Podia ser lavanda. Novamente, Lily aplicou no cabelo e enxaguou profundamente.

 

– Relaxe – repetiu a jovem, quebrando o silêncio. – Aqui tem também algumas poções, então aproveite o tratamento de beleza.

 

Severus pensou em responder, mas agora começava a experimentar uma sensação de peso e um esquecimento dos músculos. Ele parecia estar afundando na cadeira, e a água quentinha era tão aconchegante.

 

Lily usou um novo produto, um que tinha cheiro adocicado de amêndoas, lanolina e um aroma floral, talvez jasmim. Após aplicar em todo o cabelo, ela usou a ponta dos dedos para esfregá-lo. Severus começou a sentir o que restava de músculos simplesmente derretendo.

 

– Hum...

 

– Gostoso, né?

 

Gostoso era pouco. Jamais Severus tinha tido igual sensação. Ele afundou ainda mais na cadeira, e seus músculos estavam a ponto de se liquefazer, de tão relaxados. Havia uma sensação geral em seu corpo tão boa e tão inédita que ele não sabia se estava flutuando ou afundando. Aliás, no momento, ele mal conseguia perceber que tinha um corpo. Severus Snape tinha virado uma massa disforme, capaz apenas de sentir, sentir contentamento, satisfação. Ele suspirou alto de novo, um risinho de satisfação nos lábios, flutuando num mundo quentinho e aconchegante.

 

Com um sorriso, Lily manteve a massagem suave no couro cabeludo. Não falhava nunca, a massagem no escalpo. Ela vinha querendo fazer isso há meses, para ver se Severus conseguia relaxar um pouco. Então ela usou um feitiço não-verbal para colocar um pequeno quadradinho de pano com uma substância viscosa entre as sobrancelhas de Severus. Ele apenas se mexeu um pouco, ao sentir o quadradinho de pano, sem sequer abrir os olhos.

 

Excelente, pensou ela.

 

Mas Lily não se deu conta das demais alterações em seu cliente. Severus estava muito relaxado, relaxado até demais para dizer a verdade. Relaxado assim, ele prontamente começou a experimentar os mesmos efeitos colaterais de muitos homens que se submetem a esse tipo de massagem. Seu corpo reagiu sem que ele percebesse, e, antes que ele pudesse evitar, Severus notou que o peso entre suas pernas era maior do que o de costume.

 

Severus abriu os olhos de supetão e mexeu a cabeça, para confirmar o que já sabia: seu corpo o deixara numa situação constrangedora. Agora ele estava ali, em condição embaraçosa e não havia nem o benefício das roupas volumosas para esconder-se, já que ele estava apenas de camisa e calça comprida. O volume em suas calças era perfeitamente visível, e ele sentiu o rosto pálido se aquecer com o rubor.

 

Lily se inclinou para frente, para ver qual era o problema que fizera Severus se retesar de repente. Ao identificar, ela sorriu:

 

– Não precisa se preocupar, Severus. Isso é muito comum e perfeitamente natural.

 

– Desculpe... Eu... Eu... Não quero que pense...

 

– Severus, está tudo bem, já disse. É uma reação involuntária comum e não inesperada. Isso mostra que você é um rapaz normal de 17 anos.

 

– Ainda assim, parece que eu... que eu...

 

– Não é culpa sua, Severus. Não se preocupe com isso. Assim como veio, ela vai embora. Agora estamos indo para a última parte de nosso tratamento. Vou enxaguar o creme de tratamento e aparar as pontas de seu cabelo. – Ele ia protestar, mas ela o interrompeu. – Eu disse * _aparar_ *. Vou só cortar as pontas mortas para o cabelo crescer com mais viço, mais brilho, está bem? Vamos aproveitar que a lua está ideal para isso.

 

Lily enxaguou mais uma vez o cabelo e ele se levantou. Então viu o quadradinho de pano:

 

– O que é isso?

 

– Deixe aí por enquanto. Leva um tempo para fazer efeito. Enquanto isso a gente corta o cabelo.

 

– Você disse aparar.

 

– Isso, aparar. Não precisar se preocupar.

 

Ela levou Severus a uma outra bancada, onde fez exatamente o prometido: tirou dois dedos do cabelo longo e liso. Depois usou um feitiço secante para terminar o serviço. Pegou um espelho e mostrou:

 

– Dê uma olhada. O que achou?

 

Severus olhou o reflexo e teve que admitir que o resultado ficara muito bom. O cabelo estava brilhante, e mal se percebia que tinha sido cortado.

 

– Não está ruim – foi o que disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Era isso que queria, com essa aposta?

 

– Eu só queria que você melhorasse a sua aparência. Afinal de contas, agora você tem uma namorada. Pelo menos é o que Bertha Jokins anda espalhando por aí. Ela disse que viu vocês dois juntos.

 

Ele fechou a cara:

 

– Bertha Jonkins é uma mentirosa, fofoqueira e abelhuda. Um dia desses ela vai se arrepender, e vai receber o que merece. Bom, então está pronto? Mas e isso? – Apontou para o quadradinho no meio da testa. – O que isso vai fazer?

 

Lily abriu um sorriso:

 

– Isso é um pequeno segredo feminino que, na minha opinião, todos os homens fariam muito bem em experimentar. Vai dar mais luz a seu rosto, abri-lo para o mundo!

 

– Lily, o que é isso? – Ele ficou desconfiado.

 

– Deve estar bom agora. Seria melhor se tivéssemos feito na Lua Minguante, mas...

 

– O que você fez? – Severus estava ficando exasperado.

 

– Separei suas sobrancelhas. Elas se juntavam no meio de sua testa, Severus, era horrível! Agora deve ficar bom.

 

– Com esse quadradinho? O que ele faz? E a tal Lua Minguante?

 

– A Lua Minguante retarda o crescimento de pêlos e faz com que nasçam mais fracos do que antes. Todas as mulheres sabem que não se deve cortar cabelos nessa lua por causa disso. Por isso é que eu sempre reservo as tardes do sábado da Lua Minguante no banheiro dos monitores: para fazer minha depilação completa.

 

– Depi... Depi... – Ele arregalou os olhos, finalmente entendendo. – O que você fez comigo, mulher?!

 

– Eu consertei suas sobrancelhas! – Ela garantiu, enérgica. – Seria bem pior se eu usasse uma pinça, posso garantir. E eu queria que você também aparecesse no sábado no banheiro, para a gente poder depilar mais do que as sobrancelhas.

 

Ele rapidamente começava a ficar vermelho, mas não de vergonha: estava se aproximando de um ataque apoplético de larga escala.

 

– Isso...! Isso... é ultrajante!!

 

– É higiênico! – contra-argumentou Lily. – Também é altamente estético, e sem contar que faz maravilhas na hora do sexo. Hum, é outra coisa. James adora.

 

– Eu EXIJO que você tire isso do meu rosto imediatamente!!

 

– Então está bem, eu tiro. Mas prometa não fazer escândalo quando eu puxar o pano.

 

– Como assim, escândalo?

 

– É que – ela parecia constrangida – a primeira vez pode ser dolorida para quem não está acostumado com depilação a cera. Mas o resultado é ótimo!

 

Ele já não estava vermelho; estava ficando pálido, indo rapidamente para um estado de lividez profunda:

 

– TIRE – ISSO – DE MIM!! AGORA!!!

 

– Certo. Vou tirar agora, então. – Ela pegou o paninho e avisou. – Agora eu vou puxar, no três: e um... e dois... e...

 

o0o o0o o0o

 

Na biblioteca, quatro andares abaixo da Sala Precisa, Madame Pince prometeu punir quem estava gritando lá em cima e atrapalhando quem queria estudar.

 

The End (Parte I)


End file.
